This invention pertains to a linear drive unit having a power-driven, reciprocal carriage with controlled acceleration and deceleration adjacent the ends of its path of travel and with remotely controllable means to establish the direction of travel and also to vary the speed of operation to provide an inching control. The linear drive unit has particular utility for imparting movement to a member requiring controlled reciprocal movement, such as a hoist.